Similarity
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Everyone always says that opposites attract. Maybe that's why no one ever expected them to be together.


Hi peepsicles! It's me again ^^ I opened up a new word document on my computer and this story just came into my mind, my fingers started typing on their own. :O I'm pretty happy I finished this, not sure why though... -.- Anyway, this is yet another PruViet oneshot that I just thought up :3 I hope you like it! R&R! :D Reviews are like fuel for me... Like vodka is for Russia! That kind of fuel! XD All reviewers will get a *very* profuse thank-you from me! :D

(I don't own Hetalia~)

* * *

><p>Everyone always says that opposites attract.<p>

Maybe that's why no one ever expected them to be together. They were alike in so many ways. They both had energy, boundless and fierce, and they had both gained a great military victory in their history (albeit one was in conquest; the other's was in defense). They both loved a good time and were strangely adventurous, and they never seemed to grow any older with their territories. Granted, none of the nations really aged with their lands, but time seemed to specially lack any effect on the two of them; whereas the other nations had acquired some unique feature about them that was, in a way, distinguishing from their younger age, those two in particular never really seemed to gain such features. Time was no influence on such fiery souls. And neither were their feelings, so it seemed.

Well, not in the binding sense, anyway. Sure, they both showed their emotions (for the most part) in openness, but those feelings never seemed to tie them down at all. And when they let their spirits soar, as they often did, to the deepest reaches of the universe, there were no feelings to hold onto them, no roots to pull them back down to earth. They were always able to return of their own free will, and nothing restrained them. No one could have foreseen it.

And in truth, they didn't seem to have much of an idea about it themselves in the beginning. Sure, they began to talk more often and spend more time together. However, that had just been because he had needed some form of companionship after so many years of solitude. Companionship that she could give.

And yet, in all those times, times that always held emotions, unseen by others, smiles, fleeting but sincere, and soft laughs, so different from the usual loud exclamations, they slowly grew together. Gradually, those emotions would become passionate, the laughs turning to sincere whispers, the smiles to sweet kisses, until their very beings were so unified that they could feel the other's breath as though it was their own, their bodies so in sync that their heartbeats became one in the same.

They were so similar in every way, and yet, instead of being repulsive, that similarity drew them to one another. It was just one of the many ways that the two of them surprised everyone. Not only were they incredibly geographically distant from each other, but the similar factors of their respective personalities seemed to foretell that though they would become friends, it would never be anything more. And so, perhaps their unexpected step from the latter was the most surprising.

That's not to say that they, themselves weren't surprised. In truth, neither really would have guessed that they would develop such feelings for the other, and that the other, in turn, would ever feel the same. And a relationship wasn't exactly what either of them were looking for in the first place. But even had it been, they would never have thought to look for that type of solace in each other. They wouldn't have expected to find it, anyway.

They were both wild, free-willed souls, and always would be. But that didn't mean that they couldn't remain to be such with the help of another. Yet how were they to know that just that was all they needed to reach new heights? With the other's influence, they could soar farther, shine brighter. They felt new sensations, a sheer ecstasy and deep satisfaction that only they could give each other.

And throughout all of this, their feelings only grew stronger. No longer could one imagine life without the other. They were together nearly everywhere they went, everything they did. Every night, they no longer slept wrapped in cold sheets, but in each other's warmth. And sometimes, when the dark night sky was spotted with lights, they needed no sheets around them. On those nights, they enjoyed each other's company intimately, making love with the stars as their witness.

No longer did they merely consider the other to be a friend, but a companion, a companion with whom they would gladly spend their lives, had they been tame enough to settle down in such a manner.

They would always and forever be free-spirited and wild, and they would always make each other's spirits soar, to the point where it seemed inconceivable that they would ever return.

However, this time, there were emotions within them, ties that held them firmly and returned them resolutely to the earth. And though, sometimes, they missed that sense of unbound freedom they had before, they would rather have been held back by chains and steel than to have never met each other at all.

And on occasion, they'll still hear that old adage and share a knowing smile with each other, a smile that forever seems to say one thing:

"If only they knew."


End file.
